


i hope you feel happy (that's all i want)

by mqlfxys



Series: i hope you feel happy [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Depression, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Established Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fencing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this instead of studying, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Romelle (Voltron), established allura/romelle, im gonna add more tags as i go on, jesus ok, keith is a jock gay, they swear btw, this is gonna be fucking bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mqlfxys/pseuds/mqlfxys
Summary: Keith looked unbothered, stoic. His jaw was set and his short ponytail was tight. His dark eyes held the fire of competition.Lance though Keith looked beautiful.Wait, what?-or, keith and lance are on the same fencing team, and must deal with the pressure of school, friends, foes, and their obliviousness to each other's feelings.





	1. lance's gay awakening

The score was 13-13.

Keith was up.

Lance’s heart was threatening to pound itself out of his chest.

Coach Coran had taken Keith aside while Shiro was fencing, exactly what he said, Lance wasn’t sure, but Keith had recounted the talk saying that Coran had told him that he was going to be the determining factor of this meet. Keith would make or break their first meet against Marmora High School, their rivals.

“Huddle up!” Adam yelled at the rest of the boys sitting on the varsity bench. 

Lance sat next to Hunk, with Matt on his other side. He watched with bated breath as Shiro hooked Keith up to the reel.

Keith looked unbothered, stoic. His jaw was set and his short ponytail was tight. His dark eyes held the fire of competition.

Lance though Keith looked beautiful.

Wait, _what?_

Lance had no chance to figure out what the hell just happened inside of his head before Keith had his mask on and the ref signaled them to start. 

Not even twenty seconds into the bout, the red light on Keith’s side went off. 

The Garrison High School boys fencing team erupted into claps and cheers. 

One light again for Keith, and the girls team finished, winning 14-11. Allura, Romelle, Shay and Pidge came and sat with them. 

Two lights. _Better than nothing,_ Lance thought.

One light for the Marmora team.

One light for Marmora again.

One light for Keith, _thank god._

Two lights, and Coran called a time out.

Shiro extracted himself from his teammates seated on the dirty gym floor and went to Keith.

Lance heard his hushed voice, “Surprise him, take your time. Wait for him to come to you, then, when you feel it’s the right time, skip, take his blade and go in. This is your bout, Keith. This win is yours.” Shiro clapped his little brother on the shoulder and let Coran take over. 

They saluted and started again.

Two lights.

Two lights.

“I can’t watch this,” Hunk groaned as he hid his face in Lance’s shoulder.

Two lights.

Time was running out.

Two lights.

Then finally, in a slip of the foot, in misjudged distance, the Marmora epee fell short in his lunge, and Keith took his blade and caught him in the arm.

The room erupted in chaos.

Lance had never been on his feet faster in his life.

He ran over and enveloped Keith in a staggering hug. Keith squeezed his arms around Lance’s back and breathed heavily into his shoulder as Shiro unhooked him.

One by one, Lance felt more arms surrounding them, laughs and cheers playing like a symphony in his ears. 

“Go shake hands, go shake hands!” Allura shoved him towards the Marmora boy on the other end of the strip. 

Keith did, and ran back, his face alight and the biggest grin stretched across his sharp face.

Lance hugged him again, and let go as he was ambushed by more hugs and high-fives. 

-

 _Jesus,_ Lance thought, _when did he get so stunning?_  
Lance looked at Keith’s sleeping face, they were sharing a three-seater on the ride home, the adrenaline of victory had gone down, and took Keith’s energy with it. His earbuds were in and he was using his jacket as a pillow. 

Lance was confident in his bisexuality. He was out, proud and everything else.

It was the fact that he was suddenly thinking Keith was the most beautiful person on the planet is what made him uneasy.

Keith was his friend, his bro, his teammate. Nothing else. 

Lance felt strangely choked up thinking about it. He had worked so hard to get over his unnecessary grudge he held towards Keith freshman and sophomore year. He worked so hard to throw away the rivalry he started, for god knows why. 

He didn’t want this tentative friendship to go up in flames just because Lance thought Keith was attractive. 

_Lance can think his buddy is hot in his whites platonically, right?_

_Yeah,_ he thinks, _totally_.


	2. stuff with shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s face scrunched in a scowl as he slammed his books shut and stuffed them all in his backpack. He got up and stalked off, presumably on a hunt for Shiro. 
> 
> Adam sighed again, “he isn’t gonna find him.”
> 
> Adam seemed to be sighing a lot lately.

Lance is slumped over a table in the cafeteria with his head in his arms when Keith shows up.

“Fuck, dude, you look tired.” Keith said drily, handing him an iced coffee. Lance took a sip. It was french vanilla with cream and sugar, just how he likes it.

“Had a lot of homework,” Lance said in between sips. 

Keith had put his headphones in and took out what looked to be English homework. Lance knew by now not to bother him when he’s in a working zone.

He people-watches for a little bit. He looked out at the sea of students in the caf and just observed.

When Lance looked towards the door, he spotted Adam and Shiro, and immediately noticed something’s off.

They were standing close together, whispering. Adam had a look of pure worry on his face while Shiro looked utterly tired.

They talked for a moment more, and after a quick kiss on Adam’s cheek, Shiro ran off.

Lance had always admired Adam and Shiro, they had a remarkable ability to not give a single damn about what anyone thought. It seemed that in their world, it was only the two of them and the mixed up group of friends they called their family. Nothing else mattered to them.

Lance waved Adam over to them. They greeted each other and Keith also put up a hand in a hello.

“What was up with you and Shiro?” Lance said, cutting right to the point.

Adam looked slightly uncomfortable, “he’s worried about college stuff.”

At that, Keith looked up sharply, “he never told me he was worried about college.”

Adam sighed, “he’s just worried about not getting a scholarship to Altea.”

“Why?” Keith’s eyes narrowed.

Lance feels like there’s something he hasn’t been told.

“Keith, I think that’s something you should talk to him about.”

Keith’s face scrunched in a scowl as he slammed his books shut and stuffed them all in his backpack. He got up and stalked off, presumably on a hunt for Shiro. 

Adam sighed again, “he isn’t gonna find him.”

Adam seemed to be sighing a lot lately.

“Why?” Lance asked.

“He’s at guidance working out stuff. He’ll probably be there at least until lunch.”

Lance found that worrying, “what’s going on with him?”

Adam didn’t look at him, “it’s really not my place…”

Lance let it drop after that. He could tell Adam was getting increasingly uncomfortable with his questions. Even though he cared about Shiro, he didn’t want to pry into his personal matters.

The bell rang and Lance robotically stood up and walked to his first class. It came and went, and once Lance was seated in history and had decided he didn’t need to pay attention anymore, he started to wrack his brain.

_What was going on with Shiro?_

_Why wouldn’t he tell Keith?_

_Was it really just about college?_

Lance almost missed the bell that signaled the end of second period. He made his way to his pre-calc class and took his seat next to Keith.

“Did you ever find Shiro?”

“No,” Keith looks frustrated.

“Adam told me he was gonna be in guidance for most of the day,” Lance hoped that would soothe Keith’s nerves.

The attempt was fruitless, however, as Keith’s scowl became deeper and he opened his notebook and started heading his page, turning away from Lance.

Lance became strangely choked up, _great,_ he thought, _now Keith’s acting weird._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf is up shiro
> 
> follow me on twitter @mqlfxys

**Author's Note:**

> ok here we go lads
> 
> this is also loosely based off of my twitter au so!! follow me @mqlfxys


End file.
